Ivy's Poison
by Andrei Rian
Summary: Ivy plays with her new slave.
1. Chapter 1

For Poison Ivy, killing came as easy as a duck to water! With a quick kiss she could seal a man... Or woman's fate faster than a speeding bullet. Her plants could entice and intoxicate her victims, until they are begging to be choked to death, but when she found a perfect victim that could give her something more, and had something more, well Ivy took her time to play.

Her victim was hanging upside down from the ceiling, her plants and vines bounding the man's arms and legs, seeping in pheromones into the skin to keep them in a state of intoxication.

She sauntered over to him, her fingers sliding across his cheek to his lips. Her nails scratching his cheek, blood dripping down to the floor. He moaned in ecstasy, not minding the cut and the poison seeping into his skin. She had given him her mind altering poison that will last 12 hours until the man breathed his final breath. She clicked her fingers and the vines lowered the man down just above the ground with his back facing the ground. She slid her one piece tights off her voluptuous body, past her perfect round and full breasts and down past her curvaceous ass that put any social media whoring slut to shame. She walked over to the man and lowered him just under her waist, as she slide her wet pussy onto his face.

"Eat me out till your tongue goes numb!" Ivy ordered.

The man's tongue slid onto her pussy and began to lick and suck her warm, juicy clit, Ivy moaned and ran her fingers through her long, flowing red hair and bit her bottom lip in ecstasy. This man was a natural born pussy eater and she will milk him for all he has. She began grinding against his tongue and lips, her pussy juices dripping into his mouth and running down the side on the floor. She will make him clean that up later.

She came at least several times before she finally climbed off of him. His lips and tongue were slightly swollen and his face was covered with her cum. She smiled and knelt down and lick a little bit off from his chin to his lips. She loved the taste of her own cum and especially after numerous times of cumming, she enjoyed it even more.

She clicked her fingers, and the vines brought the man to standing position, but still above ground. The vines turned him away from Ivy and towards the wall, with his ass exposed for her to play with. She whistled and one of the vines moved over to her and then snapped off and became a make shift whip, one that would make Catwoman proud.

She gripped the makeshift handle and flicked it back and whipped it onto his ass hard. He screamed in pain, as she whipped him again and again until his ass cheeks were red and bruised. She smiled and dropped the whip to the ground. He had had enough and now for what she loved best, milking a man! She walked over and slid her hand over his bruised ass, soothing it. She then moved over to his tight asshole, and slid a finger across. He moaned and whimpered as he knew what was coming. She reached around and grabbed his long, thick cock and let it harden in her hand. She started to jerk him off, as she slid her finger into his ass and started to massage his prostate. She slid in another and another, widening his ass and getting more deeper inside. The man moaned and begged for mercy, as she jerked him off and fucked his ass with her fingers. She felt him shake and shudder, as he groaned and started to explode over her fingers and onto the floor.

Loads of gooey, sticky warm cum splattered against the cold, hard ground. She pulled her fingers out and slid them across his lips and slipped them in his mouth to suck his own juices off. When he had licked them clean, she slipped in her cum covered hands and watched his tongue lick up his own cum like a newborn kitten having milk for the first time. She life her fingers out his mouth and clicked her fingers, where the vines guided him down to the ground and forced him onto his knees, bent over just above the cum covered floor. She knelt down and whispered in his ear "Lick up the mess you made my little worthless slave!". He leaned forward and stuck his tongue out, ready to slurp and lick up his own cum. She backed away and watched him swallow drop after drop of cum and once it was done, he looked back at her and smiled, seeking approval.

"Good job my little Robin!" She said, as she pulled off his domino mask to reveal Tim Drake: the hero known as Robin and Batman's sidekick.

"There is still so much more to come before you die!"

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Poison in Your Veins

Poison Ivy smiled and took in the sight of seeing Robin; Tim Drake entangled by her vines, naked, panting and covered in sweat with a hint of cum on his chin.

She loved seeing her victims broken, knowing there is no escape until Ivy has done playing with them, or the poison seeps in removes the life from their body. She walked over, slapped Robin across the cheek, and as he opened his mouth to scream in pain, she grabbed his throat and spat down his throat.

"You've tasted your own cum, felt my harshness of my whip and tasted my delicious cum from my sweet pussy, but now comes the real challenge. Now comes my cock...!" Poison Ivy said as a vine slid down from the roof and around her waist twice. It pressed up against her pussy, and changed shape into a veiny, thick green skinned cock. She jerked it softly, and pre-cum oozed out. It wasn't semen but more a thick, gooey, creamy substance that also happened to be the cure to the poison coursing through Robin's veins.

She clicked her fingers and had the vines turn Robin around and guided him to his knees in front of Poison Ivy. She knelt down and stared him dead in the eyes and whispered "This is going to make your ass gape so much I can fit both my arms inside with ease... So you better lube it up if you don't like pain!".

Robin opened his mouth and moved his head to the green, pre-cum oozing vine cock and licked the tip of it. The vine shuddered, sending a similar shudder up Poison Ivy. She had a mental connection to the vine, and anything Robin did to this cock, she would feel it like a real cock!

She moaned as Robin continued to lick the knob of her cock, creating more pre-cum. He pulled back slightly, causing a drop to land on the ground.

"You know what to do my little Bird-Boy!" Ivy said, watching as Robin leaned down and licked it off the floor.

He looked back up and was greeted with a hard slap of his cock across his face. He winced and went to move back, but another came, and another. Ivy continued to slap her cock across his face until it was red raw. She grabbed him by the jaw, and pulled him closer to her cock.

She guided him onto it, moving him closer to her pussy with her cock filling his mouth and just touching the back of his throat. Robin gags softly, and goes to pull back but Poison Ivy holds him there and pushes further.

"You need to be broken into deep throating not eased!" Poison Ivy said as she felt his hot breath on her pussy. Her cock was deep down his throat and she smiled when he looked up at her. He was greeted with spit hitting him between the eyes, dripping down to his lips. "You are my little cock sucking slut now! Lube me up!" She said, as she gripped him from the back of his head and began to fuck his throat. The cock continued to force him to gag and vomit onto the floor, where Poison Ivy would ensure to pull out and let him clean up his mess.

She watched as he became a slave for cock, just like she had being at one point but now was in control. Robin's eyes had lust and passion in them, and she let his hands free to grip the cock and work it like a porn star. Her cock was dripping from a mix of pre-cum and spit, and she could tell it was ready to fill his tight ass.

She pulled out and the vines took over, moving Robin into a bent over position with his ass facing Poison Ivy. It was still sore and red from her brutal whipping earlier, and now his ass would be as sore as his cheeks. She spread his cheeks wide and pressed her thick, green skinned cock against his tight hole. He moaned softly and moved away. She grabbed him by the hips and pulled him back towards her. Her cock pressed against his hole even more, making him moan. Poison Ivy spat on her hand and wiped it across his hole, making it slick and wet. She grabbed his hips and pushed forward, her cock slid in with pressure at first, but Robin gave in and pushed back onto the cock. He moaned and squealed like a little slut, as his ass was filled with thick, hard cock. She gripped tighter and filled his ass deep until she couldn't push anymore. He let out a whimper, as she pulled back out, just enough that the knob was still inside his ass and with a loud POP, she pulled out and saw his hole slowly expand.

"That's just the beginning!" Poison Ivy said as she slammed back inside his ass and started fucking him harder and faster. She pulled his short, black hair making his head tilt back. She could see he was used to this and wanted this, and she gave it to him harder. She laid back on the ground and the vines brought Robin in reverse cowgirl style onto her cock. Without saying a command, Robin began bouncing up and down her cock, hard! She would stop and see his ass gape a little more and a little more with each deep thrust of the cock, and she knew that in no time, both her arms would fit in his hole, just like everyone else she had taken control of. The fucking continued with a Robin riding her cock like a slutty porn-star getting paid to have sex! Poison Ivy would love to film this and pass it onto the Caped Crusader, so he can see his sidekick become a slut.

The vine shuddered a few times and she what was coming, Robin's antidote. She has the vines pull him back up into the doggy style position and then little tiny ones go to each side of his ass cheeks and spread them wide. Poison Ivy saw that his asshole was gaping and slid her fingers into his ass. This turned into a fist, and then added her other fist deep inside his ass. Robin moaned in pleasure as his ass became her personal meat glove. She slipped in further and past her wrists until she was nearly elbow deep. She stopped, as the vine cock was shuddering harder from the deep anal play she was doing to Robin.

She pulled her arms out and had the vines turn him around and she beckoned him to lick his ass juices off her fingers, wrist and arm. She pulled the cock up to his lips again and rubbed it against his lips, to cheek and back to the lips. He opened up his mouth and let the cock in. It didn't take more than one lick from Robin across the knob to the middle of the cock before the vine shuddered harder and started to throb.

She moaned as big globs of cum spewed out of her cock into Robin's mouth and across his face. The cum kept coming and coming making Robin's face an oozy mess. As Robin swallowed, the antidote/cum started to remove the poison coursing through his veins. Robin started to come out of his intoxicated state. He looked up to see more cum hit his face. In a normal circumstance Robin would begin to fight out of this situation, but he was now cock obsessed and especially Ivy's. He lapped up the cum dripping off her knob and swallowed it all, showing Ivy his empty mouth. She smeared her dick over his face and scooped up the cum back into his mouth, where he swallowed it all.

She smiled and let the vine cock move away from her body and back up into the roof. Robin was on his knees, broken and worthless. He wasn't a sidekick, a hero, a Titan anymore... He was Ivy's personal cock slut.

The vines lifted Robin up and guided him towards another room, where a vine opened the door to reveal a room with 5 chairs: 1 empty and the other 4 had men in them. Heads lowered, but as a light came on, Robin could see who it was... Poison Ivy's other slaves; The Riddler, Two-Face, Red Hood (Jason Todd) and Green Arrow. The vines lead him over to the empty chair and at him down. They formed a rope around him, bounding him to the chair, and as he rose his head to speak, the vine cock returned and went deep into his mouth becoming a gag.

Poison Ivy loved seeing her slaves all bound and gagged to the chairs. Vines appeared from the roof with an empty chair and lowered it next to Robin.

"Now to make the first Robin my last slave," Poison Ivy said as she walked out of the room and the door slammed shut.

The End?


End file.
